The invention relates to a meniscus platform for an artificial knee joint having a metal platform, which on its under side is connected via attachment members to the tibia comprises. It includes a recess for the rear cruciate ligament and untouched parts of the eminentia and supports a sliding member which, on its upper side, has sliding surfaces and a guide bead for the condyles of a femur part.
The problems of and solutions for artificial knee joints are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,778. The solutions shown try to imitate the movement mechanism of the natural knee joint and to make its design as safe as possible with respect to the guidance of the movable components. They require a correspondingly great amount of space for safeguarding the guiding movement, around which a resection in the osseous tissue of the tibia bone has to be performed.